Astrid's Tears
by Voltaire's Writer
Summary: Drago Bloodfist decides to get his revenge in the worst possible way. When he decides to attack Berk Astrid has no choice, but to flee for the sake of her child. Astrid makes her home in none other than Gotham City. What will Batman say when he finds out I wonder? Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Son of Batman


**Drago POV**

Hiccup has actually beaten me. He has taken everything from me; If I try to hang onto my power I will die. I don't want to die. If I die there will be no chance for revenge, I and will have my revenge.

I walk away from the Bewilderbeast with determination in my heart it is time to plan my revenge.

 **Normal POV**

A year has past and Hiccup and Astrid are married. The couple have just finished with the evening meal in the great hall when Hiccup notices that something is bothering Astrid. He says.

" _Astrid what's wrong?_ " Hiccup

" _We have been trying for months to have children and nothing. I want to have a family with you Hiccup._ " Astrid

" _It will happen Astrid don't worry so much._ " Hiccup

" _I hope your right Hiccup. Can I have some time to myself; I promise I'll come home when I'm done._ " Astrid

" _Of course. See you back at the house._ " Hiccup

Astrid sits there thinking with a mug of mead in front of her. After a couple of hours she is so drunk that she doesn't know up from down. She stumbles out of the great hall and passes out on the steps. Drago enters the village, and sees Astrid passed out; Seeing this as his best opportunity for revenge picks her up, and takes her to Mildews house where he has his revenge in the worst way possible.

Astrid wakes up as Drago leaves she sees him leave. When he is gone she sits up, looks around it takes her five seconds to realize that she is in Mildews house with no clothes on, and Drago was with her all night. Astrid quickly dresses and runs home. When she walks through the door Hiccup says.

" _Good morning Milady._ " Hiccup

" _Morning Hiccup. Sorry I didn't come home last night I got drunk and passed out._ " Astrid

" _No problem Astrid. You needed time. So why don't we head to the great hall for breakfast._ " Hiccup

" _Sure thing Hiccup._ " Astrid

The two head off to the great hall to start the day. Everything goes back to normal for the couple(except Astrid no longer drinks); Soon weeks pass and they are very happy. Until one morning Astrid wakes up sick to her stomach Hiccup is long since gone chiefing just like every other morning. She gets up and goes to Gothi discreetly to find out what's wrong. When she gets there Gothi examines her and tells her that she is pregnant. Astrid asks her to keep this between them. When the old healer asks why Astrid tells her everything. How she got drunk, and passed out on the steps of the great hall. How she woke up naked in Mildews house as Drago was leaving. How she could barely bring herself to look at Hiccup let alone be intimate with him after what happened. Gothi agrees not to tell anyone under the condition that she agrees to live with her, and be her apprentice. Astrid agrees, and starts her first day as an apprentice healer.

Astrid has been training under Gothi for nine months now, and her skill as a healer has grown to rival that of Gothi soon the elder will have taught her everything she knows. The time comes for the baby to be born, and Astrid prays that Frigga will bestow a gift on her child that will protect from harm. As soon as the child is born while Astrid is holding her daughter there is a knock on the door. Gothi opens it, and a woman asks if she can speak to Astrid. Gothi recognizes the woman as Frigga, and takes her to Astrid. When Gothi and Frigga enter Astrid's room Astrid says.

" _Gothi who is this?_ " Astrid

Before Gothi can respond Frigga says.

" _Hours ago you asked me to bestow a gift on your child, and here I am to honor your request. Your love for the child has touched my heart. You are an excellent mother._ " Frigga

" _Thank you Lady Frigga._ " Astrid

" _May I hold her?_ " Frigga

" _Certainly Lady Frigga._ " Astrid

Astrid hands the child to Frigga, as soon as she is in her arms, and Astrid is laying down again Frigga looks at the child and says.

" _As soon as you bond with a dragon you will take on the attack and defense traits of the dragon. This will be evidenced by a birth mark. No one will be able to take these abilities from you. This is my gift to you child, and it shall be passed down to your descendants until the end of time._ " Frigga

Frigga hands the Baby back to Astrid who says.

" _Thank you Lady Frigga. Now I know that my daughter will be safe even when I'm not there to protect her._ " Astrid

" _No problem I look forward to watching her grow up. I am sure that you will raise her well with all the love she could ever need. I hope that you, and I can be friends. My sons spend more time with each other or their father than me. I find myself in need of companionship._ " Frigga

" _I'd be happy to._ " Astrid

" _Thank you Astrid._ " Frigga

The two spend the rest of the day visiting. When night falls Frigga returns home with a smile on her face.

 **10 Years Later Normal POV**

Astrid has been raising Anna without Hiccup's knowledge. She has had a happy life; Her and Frigga have become very close. Their friendship means a lot to them both; Frigga even presented Anna to the chief as an orphan saying that she would find a woman in the village to raise the baby; She was aware that Astrid wanted to keep Anna a secret. When her and Anna returned she told Astrid that she would have to tell her husband about Anna eventually. The idea scared Astrid so Frigga hasn't mentioned it since.

Astrid and Anna are at the beach when a young Change Wing and his mother crash a foot away from them. Astrid runs to the mother's side while Anna goes to see if the baby was alright. The mother is dead, and so unable to care for her offspring. Anna looks up at her mother with the most adorable puppy dog eyes you ever saw, and asks.

" _Can I keep him?_ " Anna

" _I don't know it's a lot of responsibility. Are you sure you can handle it?_ " Astrid

" _Yes mommy._ " Anna

" _Alright. Let's get back, and see if Gothi can get this guy back on his feet._ " Astrid

Anna nods, the two pick the dragon up, and return to the village. When they get to Gothi's Hiccup is there, and says.

" _Good morning Milady. I see you have an injured dragon there. Do you mind if I take a look?_ " Hiccup

" _Don't ask me. Anna is going to be the one taking care of him._ " Astrid

Hiccup nods, walks up to Anna bends down, and asks.

" _Anna do you mind if I take a look at your dragon, and see if I can get him feeling better._ " Hiccup

Anna is scared of Hiccup, but agrees to help her dragon. Hiccup notices this, and raises a questioning brow at Astrid who shrugs. Astrid explained to Anna that she is her flesh, and blood daughter. Anna then asks her why they lied to the chief, and the village. Astrid tells her that her father is an evil man who has done horrible things. That she is afraid the chief will want revenge on her for his crimes if he ever finds out. So Anna promises to keep it a secret, however she can't help but be afraid of him.

Hiccup helps her nurse the dragon back to health. Shortly after that the two bond as dragon and rider. Frigga's gift takes effect, and her mother praises her birth mark saying it is beautiful. Astrid starts training her on controlling her gift, and riding her dragon. In a matter of months Anna is as good a dragon rider as Astrid was when she was as a teenager. Frigga and Astrid are visiting while Anna is playing with Striker. Halfway through the visit Frigga says to Astrid.

" _You and Anna need to take your dragons, and leave immediately._ " Frigga

" _Why?_ " Astrid

" _My husband tells me that Anna's father is going to attack Berk. He cannot know about Anna it would ruin her future._ " Frigga

" _Where do we go? Where can we hide?_ " Astrid

" _In the southern seas there is a large island with millions of people you will have no problem hiding there. Here is a map to the city where I have made preparations for your arrival._ "Frigga

Frigga hands the map to Astrid who says.

" _Thank you for the warning Frigga we'll leave right away. Please look after Gothi and Hiccup._ " Astrid

" _Good; I will gladly watch over your teacher, and husband now go._ " Frigga

Astrid and Anna pack up their belongings including all of Astrid's medicines into saddle bags, and take off. They head south following the map Frigga gave them. After four days of hard flying they arrive in Gotham city. Astrid immediately starts looking for someplace to live. She finds a house that has just been abandoned a short walk from the docks. Looking around Anna finds a letter with her mothers name on it; She walks up to her mother who says.

" _Thanks Anna._ " Astrid

" _Your welcome mommy._ " Anna

Astrid reads the letter which says.

- _Dear Astrid if you're reading this it means you, and Anna have made it to Gotham City safe and sound. The house you are in isn't abandoned. I bought it for you to live in while in the city. The house has been furnished according to our customs. I also purchased all the things you would need make a living fishing. Don't worry about not speaking English I made a sign for you should you choose to use it. I wish you the best of luck._

 _Frigga_ \- Astrid

Astrid folds up the letter, and starts unpacking the saddle bags. Two hours later the unpacking is finished, and Astrid had starts cooking supper. After they have eaten Astrid and Anna go to bed wondering what tomorrow would bring in this strange land.

Well before dawn Anna goes into her mothers room, and says.

" _Can we go flying mommy?_ " Anna

" _Yes Anna we can go flying just wait for me._ " Astrid

The two get up, and go downstairs. They eat the last of their stores for breakfast then exercise their dragons. Astrid gets out the nets, and prepares to go fishing. Before she leaves she says.

" _Stormfly take care of Anna for me while I'm gone._ " Astrid

Stormfly nods, and Astrid walks out the door as Anna says.

" _Bye mommy see you when you get home._ " Anna

" _Bye Anna._ " Astrid

Astrid is heading out to go fishing when Bruce Wayne arrives at the docks to sign for a shipment. The harbor master offered to send the paper to his office, but Bruce decided to use this as an excuse to get out of the office. He notices a woman using a boat a different woman than the one that bought it. He walks up to her and says.

"You shouldn't use other peoples property without their permission." Bruce

She looks up at him with confusion, and says.

" _What are you saying?_ " Astrid

Bruce restates.

" _You shouldn't be using other peoples property without their permission._ " Bruce

" _I'm not my friend bought it for me._ " Astrid

" _Do you have any proof?_ " Bruce

" _Yes I have a letter from my friend._ " Astrid

" _Can I see it?_ " Bruce

" _Sure._ " Astrid

Astrid hands the letter to Bruce. He reads it; While doing so a dock worker comes over with his cell phone out. He hands it back making a mental note to pay her a visit tonight. He says.

" _You may go miss._ " Bruce

" _Thank you sir._ " Astrid

" _Your welcome._ " Bruce

Astrid nods, shoves off wondering who that man was, and why he had a problem with her using her boat. Since no trouble came from it she shrugs it off, and starts fishing.

Astrid returns home midday; Anna runs up to her, and gives her a big hug saying.

" _Mommy. How was fishing._ " Anna

" _Anna; Fishing was good I filled all four nets. Were you a good girl for Stormfly?_ " Astrid

" _Yes, Mommy. Can we have lunch now?_ " Anna

" _Yes. Now go wash your hands._ " Astrid

Astrid and Anna eat then take two of the nets of fish, and hall them to the arranged spot to sell them. Astrid carries the sign while Anna carries the envelope with the papers. In half an hour they are all set up, and open for business. Alfred drives up, and parks next to the stall to buy fish since it is on the menu for supper. He surveys the merchandise, and purchases two large cod. When business is concluded he gets in the car, drives off with the fish taking note of the freshness, and quality making a mental note to buy fish there from now on. By the end of the day Astrid and Anna are flying home after selling all of their fish. When they get there the two marvel at the strange currency. While Anna is washing up for dinner Astrid thinks about how strange her life has become, and will be until Drago is captured, and punished for his crimes.

The two are about to go to bed when Astrid gets the feeling someone is watching her. She picks up her axe, and Stormfly readies her spines waiting for the intruder to show himself. Astrid turns around and sees a giant bat in the moonlight. She gets into a defensive stance, and says.

" _Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?_ " Astrid

" _I'm Batman, and I'm here to talk to you._ " Batman

" _Alright, but stay where I can see you._ " Astrid

Stormfly relaxes, and lights the fire Astrid made in the fireplace for the next day. The two sit down, and Batman says.

" _What are you an armed viking doing in my city?_ " Batman

" _I brought my daughter here to hide her from her psychotic father._ " Astrid

" _You married a psycho._ " Batman

" _No. 10 years and 9 months ago I was upset because my husband and I were trying to have children, but nothing was happening I told Hiccup that I need to be alone for awhile. I got so drunk I passed out on the steps of the Great Hall. Apparently our tribes worst enemy had snuck onto the island, because the next morning I woke up naked as he was leaving the abandoned house he brought me to I got dressed and went home. Nine months later Anna was born._ " Astrid

" _Does your husband know about this?_ " Batman

" _No I never told him; He can't find out until Drago is captured, and punished for his crimes._ " Astrid

" _Why?_ " Batman

" _Because if Drago is not punished I'm afraid the village will demand retribution from Anna._ " Astrid

" _So why come here why not just capture him, and make it safe at home?_ " Batman

" _Because Drago doesn't know about Anna, and he will never find out._ " Astrid

" _Do you really think that your husband, and tribe would do that to your daughter?_ " Batman

" _No I just don't want to risk it. So I have been raising her on my own, and fled here when Drago was going to attack._ " Astrid

" _I see, and how did you know he was going to attack?_ " Batman

" _Lady Frigga warned me, and provided for me."_ Astrid

" _Frigga the Scandinavian goddess?_ " Batman

" _Yes._ " Astrid

" _How do you know her?_ " Batman " _She gave Anna a gift shortly after she was born._ " Astrid


End file.
